Useless
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: The Phantom Thieves were on a simple mission through the metaverse. They were to explore, gather information and stop the big bad shadows that crawled through the world. But with a single hit Makoto finds all of her wounds, both physical and emotional open up like a cookie jar. Now she struggles through her insecurities, maybe her boyfriend can give her the support she needs?


Useless

 **Author Notes: So let's see...love Persona 5(thank you gameplay gods) I need to create a fanfic one shot for my anime club and I feel miserable...What a perfect combination~ I do not own Persona and I ship Makoto x Ren/Akira/P5 protagonist~**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"Queen look out!"** It hit her... so fast that even with the warning she wasn't prepared, and took the attack fully. **"NO! Makoto!"** The air escaped her lungs as she flew backwards, eventually slamming against the cement floor. This shouldn't be happening.

She was second in command to the Phantom Thieves, a group of teens hellbent of changing society for the better. She was strong, she was smart, and more than capable of handling the enemies that had surrounded her and her group.

So why? **"Hang on Makoto-Mona switch with Noir and heal up Queen! Skull and Fox take the front lines and protect Noir and Panther! Oracle, provide support to them."** She could hear a voice...it was Joker.

Her boyfriend, who by day is Ren Kurusu, a rumored bad boy criminal at her school. But that wasn't true...none of the terrible rumors about him ever were. **"Come on Queen! You gotta hang in there. Stay awake for me-Please!"**

He sounded so...desperate, anxious even, she couldn't understand. Even when she first met him he was always so composed and calm. Even when she tried blackmailing him, he didn't so much as break a sweat with the evidence she had. There was no way she could be the reason for him losing his composure.

 **"Joker you need to go to the front lines and help the others! Switch with Panther-she'll back me up!"** His response was instant. **"No! There's no way I'm leaving her. I'll switch personas and help."** He was breathless.

And it wasn't just him, everyone was exhausted. **"This is bad...We need to retreat!"** They had been in mementos for quite some time, exploring the endless dungeons and fighting shadow monster after shadow monster. It was no wonder Makoto couldn't take a hit.

Of course she would be the first one to lose concentration. She wasn't the last person to join up but it would just figure that she even after a couple months from joining she'd still be weaker then everyone else.

Her fellow third year-classmate Noir aka Haru was the most recent addition and already proved herself worthy with her powerful hits. Even Oracle or fourteen year old hacker Futaba who didn't even fight in the battles actually offered more use providing support and buffs on the sidelines. Why did Ren pick her?

What good was she to the team? As she finally found the world around her black, a chorus of menacing-yet familiar voices rang in her ears. Each one filled with even more malicious venom then the last.

 _ **"I see...so your just the good-girl type of pushover."**_

Akechi-a high schooler who with his deduction skills became a popular detective in Tokyo. So many times he appeared on the t.v shows and insulted the Phantom Thieves.

He stated this after meeting her for the first time. Able to easily see the resemblance and differences between her and Sae. Of course he would pinpoint all her insecurities and flaws.

 _ **"The adults are just using you. I feel sorry for you."** _

Ann-her own ally Panther had said this to her shortly she joined the group. Makoto hated the pity and hatred that shot through that statement. She already knew this, she didn't need her junior classmate stating her obvious failures of the past.

 _ **"Everyone thinks you're just doing it for a letter of recommendation."**_

Iida-Kun, a student that at the time was being harrassed by a mafia in Shibuya came to her for help. As student council president-it was her goal to help her school and those in it.

But she failed when it came to Ann's friend, and many believed she was a simple kiss up for the teachers. They thought she only wanted to get into a good college. But that wasn't true.

 ** _"Right now...you're useless to me! All you do is eat away at my life. "_**

Even her own sister Sae. A hero and role model in her eyes shattered her heart with her words. Things had been rough when their father died in the line of duty three years ago.

Her father was a police officer and truly was the personification of justice and honor. For so long Makoto wanted to be like that, someone she and others could be proud of. But...

 **"I can't do it."**

Those thoughts kept eating away at her. Their criticisms were too much. It was painful, too painful for her to think clearly. Why was everyone getting on her case? Why did it feel like the pressure was literally pushing down on her being. **"It hurts."**

 **"I just wanted to be useful to someone."**

That was all she ever wanted. Time and time again she found herself under constant pressure...from everyone. From her elder sister Sae. To her principal, and even the peers around her. And when she finally had enough of the insults and judgement-she screwed everything up!

She had placed the entire team of Phantom Thieves in danger. Acting like a horrible selfish hypocrite. She was forced by the principal to find the Phantom Thieves, and when she did-she blackmailed them in return.

Her reason was that she wanted to see if this group of criminals were as justful as they stated they were. She needed proof that there was good in them despite their crimes.

If they could change someone's heart of her choice within two weeks, she'd let them go free. Her target being the very mafia boss that was threatening Iida, as well as several others at school. And the results of her deal?

Risked expulsion for her and her classmates, nearly brought them into debt from the very man she wanted to stop and...nearly got Ren arrested. The very person whom no matter what always accepted her. The one and only person who made her think that the way she thought and acted in the world was wrong.

 _She never caused trouble._

 _She always did as she was told._

 _She believed that there was justice in the world._

 _She made sure to be polite to any-no matter what they thought of her_

However that world was closing in on her. Entering her mind was nothing but harsh words and critical statements of her character. Everything she's done, all the effort she's put in trying to get by in life. To get the job that would make her successful-make her happy.

 ** _W.A.S.T.E.D_**

There was nothing special about her. **"Please Makoto. You have to come back to me. I need you!"** One voice broke out from all the rest, almost like a beacon of light. **"Ren..."** She searched in her memories of her boyfriend, as if she was drowning and reaching for him.

 **"Ngh..."** It was a struggle, but she managed to open her eyes, it was a white room, which irritated her eyes, it felt too bright. A gentle hand swept through her hair, causing her to wince. In front of her was a familiar face covered in a silver mask. **"Joker?"**

His eyes were bloodshot, but he smiled, relieved. **"Thank god."** He sits down on one of the seats next to her, taking her hand in his. **"Where are we?"** Now with her vision clearing she takes note of all of her other allies. " **We're in one of the safe rooms. We retreated shortly after your got hit."**

Futaba, Yusuke, Ryuji, Ann, Haru, and Morgana-all of them were asleep. **"How long?"** Her throat was killing her, it felt so dry and scratchy, it was hard to breathe. **"A couple hours. Mona and I took turns healing you, but we didn't want to risk leaving Mementos in your condition."** She felt guilty.

Because of her, they had to stop, and with her being incapable of fighting, she put her fellow members in danger. Useless... **"I'm sorry."** His eyes were on her, intense, deep, reminding her of the darkness of the sea.

 **"Don't apologize, if anything it should be me saying sorry. I forced the team into a battle none of us were prepared for, the faults mine, no matter what you say or think. But regardless, I'm just so grateful you're awake and healing."** He plants a peck on her hand.

Sending warmth through her face. **"Ren."** Makoto couldn't understand why he was like this. Their mission was a failure, they had to run away from the enemy-like cowards. **"Why?"**

The question slipped out, causing him to tilt his head slightly as he peered down at her. His eyes narrowed, zoned in on her. Already inkling to her dark thoughts, he knew her too well.

 **"Out of the millions of people that living on this earth, there is only one you Makoto. I could go on a thousand crazy adventures and fight hundreds of monsters. But it would mean nothing to me if there was no you."** Her cheeks grew red as she stared at him in shock.

Every word was laced with sincerity, her eyes locked on his as he played with her fingers. **"You're my partner, both in reality and the metaverse. I need my Queen at her best especially when it comes to keeping these clowns in check."**

He lifts his head back to the sleeping thieves. A yawn escapes him as he lays his head on the side of her body, exhaling in exhaustion. His hand tightening slightly on hers.

 **"I think we all could use a break Makoto. All of us have been fighting shadows and pillaging palaces nonstop lately. So let's relax for a bit more and leave for reality. We can always come back when everyone is in tip top shape."**

Despite his sleepy state, his words rung with conviction, even if she protested, there was no changing his mind. And frankly even if she wanted to, she couldn't disagree.

It was a sound plan. **"You don't have to shoulder the world by yourself anymore. All of us...are here for you."** He finally let go,submitting to sleep. **"Ren, thank you."** His compassion, conviction and honesty purified her dark heart.

All the negativity she felt began fading away, as if never there to begin with. At least for the moment. Makoto can easily admit that no matter how hard she tries, she will never be like her sister. But that doesn't mean she still can't find happiness and success in life.

 **"You really have a way with words."** Her fingers dance and caress in her boyfriends black, curly locks. Soothing her still tingly hands, and causing a smile to appear on her face as her boyfriend unconsciously snuggles into her.

Feeling at peace for the first time in a long while, she closes her eyes. One hand still locked hands with Rens, and the other still lingering in the boy's hair. Her dreams no longer contorted and muddy.

...The end...or so they thought...Later on that day...

 **.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,,.,.,,.,..,,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,., ..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..**

"Ohhh why won't my camera on my phone work!?"

"Shhh Futaba-Chan you're being too loud, what if you wake them up?"

"You're not much better..."

"Ryuji don't you dare insult Lady Ann! Tell them Haru."

"Teehee oh Mona-Chan~ Don't you think they look cute? What do you think Yusuke-Kun?"

"Exquisite...I must sketch this and use their love as inspiration for my next piece. Now what shall I call it?"

 _ **Now the end~**_

 **Author Notes: Alright so my first official one shot for persona 5 is done, wahoo~ I'm glad I finally got it done since i was taking breaks on and off this to do some drawing and video gaming!**

 **Now i'm pretty sure you guys can tell who it is talking but...(if you know the characters from the game) if not I'll walk through the list of people talking right up above here.)**

 _ **Futaba(Oracle)**_

 _ **Ann(Panther)**_

 _ **Ryuji(Skull)**_

 _ **Morgana(Mona)**_

 _ **Haru(Noir)  
**_

 _ **Yusuke(Fox)**_

 **With that I'm done for the day. Guys if you like this please feel free to fav/follow/review as I appreciate whatever support I can get. Watching a playthrough of Persona 5 was a huge treat and I was glad I was able to use my anime club as an excuse to write this. Tchao for now~**


End file.
